overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Shalltear Bloodfallen's Capture Mission
Shalltear Bloodfallen's Capture Mission was an operation launched by Ainz Ooal Gown in order to gather more information on the New World. Background Ainz Ooal Gown seeking to collect more information of the world that the Great Tomb of Nazarick now finds itself in, sent out the members of the Pleiades: Sebas Tian and Solution Epsilon. To achieve this, Sebas and Solution infiltrate E-Rantel under the guises as members of a noble family; Sebas Tian acting as a devout butler and Solution as a spoiled heiress from the Baharuth Empire. Making their reputations known in the fortress city, they solicit a driver, Zach, to take them to the Royal Capital. Zach is, in fact, an informant for a group of a brigand, Death Spreading Brigade, who plan to ambush the wealthy duo when they are outside the confines of the city. Unbeknownst to them, Shalltear Bloodfallen and two of her Vampire Brides are also traveling with Sebas Tian and the Pleiades' member in the carriage. Unlike the duo's information gathering assignment, Ainz had assigned Shalltear to seek out Martial Art users and humans that would not be missed. Incident The carriage carrying the agents of Nazarick is stopped by Zach and is surrounded by ten armed men. Expecting easy prey, the men are surprised by the appearance of the beautiful girl. One of the men attempts to grab Shalltear only to have it cut off along followed by his head. The body of the slain magically drained and gathered in orb of blood, Blood Pool. Realizing that she is a Magic Caster the bandits go on alert. Shalltear bored at their pitiful display orders her minions to clean up the rabble. Outmatched by the vampires' superior abilities, Shalltear, and her minions make short work of the bandits. Zach can only helpless watch the slaughter of his comrades. He is only broken out of his daze, when Solution approaches him and seductively invites him to enjoy himself as she displays her naked torso to him. His expectations for a night of passion soon turns into a nightmare. Upon touching Solution's naked body, he discovered she is a Predator Slime, and begins sucking him into her form. Try as he might to struggle to escape he ultimately is consumed in the maid, where he would be slowly digested. After the bloodbath there are no survivors, save a single man who tries to appease the Floor Guardian by licking her boots like a dog. Though appreciative towards the service, Shalltear orders her subordinates to drain human of his blood. Shalltear then decides to separate from Sebas Tian and Solution to carry out her mission, first by locating Death Spreading Brigade's base of operation. Entering the nearby forest Shalltear and her vampire brides run across a bear trap that injures one of them. Shalltear annoyed at the failings of her subordinate but can't help as she and her party have no skills in locating traps like an assassin. However, since they discovered the trap it indicates that they are close to their objective. The bring out a Lesser Vampire that was originally the leader of the party that attacked the carriage. Questioning him, the undead confirms they are in the area. Reaching the cave hideout Shalltear quickly orders her vampires to engage in a frontal assault. She starts by grabbing the Lesser Vampire and throws him like a projectile at one of the two sentries. Both the target and the vampire and killed, while the former's partner is in shock at the display. Shalltear briefly bathes in the praise of her handmaidens before resuming her attack, taking a rock from the ground and throws it at the sentry who is killed, but not before sounding the alarm. Seeing that they no longer need to hide, Shalltear orders the Vampire Brides to take the role of vanguard and clear a path for her. In addition, she tells them to keep in mind to save ones that are stronger than the rest so she can play with them. The trio slowly approached the cave entrance, only for one of the Vampire Brides to fall into another trap. Angered at another blunder, Shalltear murderous orders the vampire to get out despite her apologies. Continuing on they lead their master into the base. The bandits of Death Spreading Brigade scrabble to launch a counterattack. One of their members, Brain Unglaus notes the clamor from his room. Donning his equipment, he asks a passing member of Death Spreading Brigade what is going on. He is told that they are being attacked by two unknown women. Brain is surprised by the news and wonders if they are Blue Roses. Eager to seek a challenge, Brain orders the man to tell the others to barricade themselves while he handles the intruders. Following the scent of blood, Brain encounters Shalltear and her minions. Noting their odd appearance and the Blood Pool hanging in the air, he surmises that they must be magic casters. Shalltear clarifies that she is a divine magic caster. Brain states he's ready to fight, amusing Shalltear who believes he is overselling himself. After exchanging a short amount of banter, the Floor Guardian orders one of the Vampire Brides to attack. Countering with a forceful swing, Brain slashes the Vampire Bride across the chest. Given that the force of his blade could have split a armored warrior and that the woman though injured remained standing, Brain realizes that they are not normal foes. The wounded Vampire Bride heals herself, and Brain understands that he is facing a vampire. The Vampire Bride attempts to use mental abilities to manipulate him, but Brain reveals he possesses a strong will to resist such mind control. Brain slowly advances upon the vampire, who now seeing the difference in power starts to retreat. But seeing his bored state, the woman realizes that the warrior is taunting her. Taking an offensive move, the vampire launches Wave, rippling the air at Brain. To her shock Brain is unharmed and begins to panic. Shalltear takes the moment to tag in and face Brain herself. Taking her in stride, Brain mentally obverses that she is possibly a vampire as well and in charge given the submissiveness of the other two Vampire Brides. On guard Brain introduces himself and Shalltear likewise does the same courtesy. Shalltear is full of arrogance and asks Brain if he is not going to use martial arts. But Brain states that he will not need to for a brat like her. Taking his sword back into his sheath, he prepares for a draw cut. Preparing himself he launches his original martial art Field allowing to expand his perception to a three meter radius. Combined with that he uses a second Martial Art: Flash, a high speed strike that he deemed to be in the realm of the gods. Shalltaer bored at his preparation easily catching the the strike using her fingertips. The vampire asks the Brain if he is done yet, drawing the ire from the mercenary. He tries again this time aiming low at her ankle, but Shalltear simply trod on the blade with her shoe. Brain panics at seeing all his perfected moves being countered by the vampire. To add further insult, Shalltear slyly mocks him, questioning his ability to perform Martial Arts. Angry he takes his blade to strike her once again, but Shalltear with a flick of her nail parries the blow. The mercenary continues his barrage of attacks and each one is deflected by the girl. In despair that all his training he put so much effort into just to defeat his old rival, Gazef Stronoff amounts to nothing before this vampire. However he mentally breaks when Shalltear mentions that she never trained and was created as strong. His confidence shattered Brain breaks down in tears, much to the amusement of Shalltear. Turning his back towards her the warrior flees. Amused by his actions Shalltear then follows slowly behind to catch her prey. The remaining forty-two bandits brricade themselves in one of the chambers of the cave. Armed with crossbows they form a crossfire formation around entrance of the chamber for an attack. Though they believe such action was unnecessary, as Brain was seen as an unbeatable warrior, that conviction is broken when they heard hysterical laughter. Initially believing it to be the monster's upon seeing Brain rush towards the barricade they erupt in cheers. However noticing his behavior part the barricade and allow him to pass only for the warrior to frantically pass them and head to the back entrance much to their confusion. Soon after appears Shalltear who courteously greets them before transforming into a hideous True Vampire. Terrified at the creature forty of the men shoot their crossbows, with the result being only thirty-one piercing the vampire. Thinking the killed it they are proven wrong when Shalltear breaks through the barricade. She then begins casting a Magic Rune and activated Magic: Implosion causing ten mercenaries to expand and explode though her Blood Drinker class. A mercenary impales her with an estoc, through the heart and another cleaves Shalltear in the head. The three mercenaries hack at Shalltear with their weapons, while Shalltear smiles with no discern-able pain on her face. Weapons useless, the men resort to punching and kicking her, but she remains unmoved. Exhaling Shalltear carelessly wrenches out the sword in her head, swinging briefly before her Cursed Knight class beings to disintegrate. Tossing it away, she flicks her finger causing the attacking men to lose their heads. The other sellswords all attempt to flee. The vampire, proceeds to kill them in grisly ways: crushing their heads with her bear hands, crippling them before draining them of blood, or tearing them to pieces allowing her Blood Pool to absorb the blood. Aftermath After killing all the mercenaries, Shalltear's vampires are happy that she enjoyed herself. No longer preoccupied with the mercenaries, Shalltear turns her attention on finding Brain. Wrenching the door which the warrior left she found it lead to a escape tunnel. Furious that her prey escaped, Shalltear continued to follow, only to have her Vampire Brides report that several people were heading towards the base. Believing them to be leftover survivors, Shalltear decided to confront them. References }} Category:Events Category:Battles and Wars